


The Date

by Bandom_Unicorn



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Unicorn/pseuds/Bandom_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get to go on the date they always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

Mat's POV  
Nathan and I are finally going on a date. I've liked him for so long and then he asks me out. The date is at 6:00pm and we're going to the movies. It's currently 5:30 and I still haven't finished getting ready.  
When it gets to 5:59 I hear a knock on my door and I know it's Nathan. He has this habit of always turning up a minute early no matter what.  
"Hey, baby." Nathan says to me as he opens the door. As I go to walk out I pause so he grabs the sides of my face and kisses me gently.  
"I missed you." I whisper to him.  
__________________________  
When we get to the movies Nathan goes to the ticket counter to get the movies while I get the snacks. We only did it that way because he wanted to surprise me. When we met up again he had tickets for Megapython vs Gatoroid. It's a stupid movie but I wanted to see it. I bought a large popcorn and two cokes. I'm freaking out internally the entire time we walked into the actual cinemas to take our seats because Nathan brushed our hands together a couple times and then grabbed mine.  
__________________________  
When we got our seats we went straight for the back ones because there are always two separate back ones at every cinema. The cinema is pretty empty.  
__________________________  
I turned to my right to look at Nathan halfway through the movie. He looked so engorged in the movie I didn't want to bug him but I still grabbed his left hand. He turned to look at me and smiled. I have always loved it when he smiles. He hasn't got perfect teeth but I love him. He leans in quickly to kiss me and goes to pull away after a second but I move my left hand to the back of his head and keep him there.  
We make out for a few minutes like that before he goes to pull me onto his lap. I go with that and smile into the kiss.   
"You want to go home now?" He asks me seductively. I really want to but  
"After the movie." I reply.  
__________________________  
When we finish the movie we go to his car. He parked at a pretty far distance because all of the parking spots were full. I guess the other movies were better. When we finally make it to his car he pulls me into a hug  
"Thank you for giving me a chance." He says to me. He can be insecure sometimes but that's just another thing on the list of reasons why I love him  
"I'm surprised you would have wanted one." And to be honest I truly am. I'm a lot worse than what he could have done but he chose me. He leans in to kiss me before opening the car door for me.  
__________________________  
When he gets to my house, he parks at the end of my driveway. My driveway is really steep and it's pretty easy to get up but he worries he'll fail every time. We both get out and he walks me all the way to my doorway. We stare into each others eyes, both full of love.  
"I love you, Mat. I truly do." He whispers, leaning in.  
"I love you to. I always have." I say right before he connects our lips. We kiss gently for a few minutes before he swipes his tongue over my lips, of course I let him in. He pulls back after a few minutes for breath  
"Can I come inside?" He questions me. I know where he thinks this is going and I know we've known each other for a while but I'm not ready yet  
"I don't put out that easily." I smile at him, wink and then walk inside. Possibly shaking my hips a little more than necessary.


End file.
